Ten's a Crowd, But Twelve's a Circus!
by Valse de la Lupe
Summary: Two new Sohmas have arrived! Meet Hikari and Chohko, the two remaining Zodiac members, the Horse and the Rooster! (This is how it would have been if they were in the anime.)
1. Blood is Thicker Than Water

{Fru!t$ B@$ket} //Ep!l0gue// ~Ten'$ A Cr0wd, But Twelve'$ A C!rcu$!~  
  
~//By 0k@m!k0 G!nk!b@//~  
  
//Fruits Basket characters (c) themselves; Hikari and Chohko Sohma, and the plot of this fanfic (c) OkamiKo Ginkiba (me!)//  
  
~/*/~  
  
//Subd!v!s!0n 1#// ~Bl00d I$ Th!cker Th@n W@ter~  
  
//(Listening to: "Owari nai Yume {A Never-Ending Dream}" [Inuyasha])//  
  
The girl approached the area slowly, drinking in the calm landscape as she leisurely strolled down the path. *It hasn't changed a bit -- none of it has.* She sighed contentedly, letting memories flit through her mind like birds. *Even the air feels the same.* There was just something about this place that always made her feel tranquil, as if nothing dire had ever happened to her, and nothing ever would.  
  
"It's hard to believe it all, isn't it? That it's really been a whole year?"  
  
The girl nodded in agreement with her younger companion. It *was* hard to believe - and not just the quantity of time it had been since she last set foot anywhere near here.  
  
"I still don't know how you convinced me to come *here* of all places. You know I can't stand this place."  
  
The older girl sighed, this time agitatedly, and broke her previous silence with a click of her tongue. "Tch, I didn't *ask* to bring you along. And it's not like you'd be happier anywhere else, anyway. You're such a stickler!"  
  
"No, I'm a perfectionist." The younger smiled when the girl rolled her eyes. "I didn't exactly want to get stuck with *you* all summer, either. And like I suggested before, we could always go to the ma--"  
  
"There's no way in hell."  
  
"You're impossible!" The other crossed her arms sulkily. "It would be much easier if we just went there. He's really not that bad if you just listen to him. Neither you nor any of the others seem to understand that, except maybe--"  
  
The girl cut her off with a groan. "I can't believe I'm being lectured by someone who's barely half my age."  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't behave like a twelve-year-old, you wouldn't be lectured by one. You're *way* too juvenile -- aren't twenty-two year-olds supposed to act like adults?"  
  
The older girl threw up her hands. "If I didn't know we were cousins, I would never believe we were related. We have absolutely *nothing* in common."  
  
"Blood is thicker than water, dear sister," she said dryly.  
  
"Whatever. This conversation is closed."  
  
"Dually agreed. We can't very well argue the whole way there."  
  
They walked in silence.  
  
"Maybe we should stop and get a gift for them on the way...?"  
  
The older girl sweat-dropped. "It's not like they ever bring *us* gifts when they visit. And if they don't let us in I can just beat the door down."  
  
"But then they'd be irate! Do you know how *annoying* they can be when--"  
  
"Do you know how annoying *you* can be?"  
  
"Actually, I prefer the term 'incommodious'--"  
  
"Aghhh! We'll stop somewhere! Just shut up!"  
  
The younger girl fell silent with a victoriously teasing smile at her sister, and the two continued on into the town.  
  
~/*/~  
  
//(A-N: Hello, everyone! I am pleased to announce the arrival of my first Fruits Basket fanfic! I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, so any ideas or suggestions would be much appreciated! Also, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to shout 'em out! Reviews are loved, even the one-word or critical ones, so send 'em right this way! Remember, anyone who sends in a Review gets free virtual Pockey! ^^;.)//  
  
~/*/~ 


	2. Talk of Summer

//Subd!v!s!0n 2#// ~T@lk 0f $ummer~  
  
//(Listening to: "It's Gonna Rain" [Rurouni Kenshin])//  
  
"Shigure!" The brown-haired, sixteen-year-old slid open the paper door, large blue eyes widening slightly in surprise as they met with purple ones. "Hello, Yuki! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Oh no, it's alright. Is there something wrong, Miss Honda?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to tell--" stepping into the room, she spotted the very person she was looking for. "Oh, Shigure!"  
  
"Ah, Tohru!" he said, looking up from his newspaper. "Is lunch ready, then?"  
  
"Well, almost," she said with an apologetic smile. "I ran out of miso, so I'm going to the store to get some, alright?" She cocked her head, pondering. "Now that I think of it, we're running low on eggs, too. I might as well just do the grocery shopping for this week while I'm there."  
  
"Ahh, I may just starve before you return," Shigure sighed. "But if you must go, you must go."  
  
"I can carry your bags for you, Miss Honda," said Yuki. "Would you like me to come along?"  
  
"That would be nice," Tohru replied, smiling at his offer. Then to Shigure, "We'll be back soon!"  
  
"Be safe, you two!"  
  
~/*/~  
  
"It's such a pretty day outside," Tohru exclaimed, "so sunny and warm!"  
  
"The weather *has* been much nicer lately, hasn't it?" Yuki followed her dutifully down another aisle, carrying the array of items Tohru had already picked out to buy.  
  
"Yes," she agreed, carefully selecting from different brands of flavored rice. "I'm glad we have a whole month off of school so we can enjoy it like this. Summer break is so much fun!"  
  
"The only negative aspect is that more of our relatives have time to come by." He sighed. Just in the first week of the summer, they had been visited by Hatori, Ritsu, and twice by Kagura. "Summer should be a time for relaxing, and there's no doing that with any of them around."  
  
"Even so, I think it's wonderful that we have a chance to see them." Tohru finally decided on a box of rice, and handed it to Yuki to put in their basket. She checked over her list. "All we need now is milk and a newspaper for Shigure. I'll get the paper if you get the milk, alright?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Yuki headed off toward the dairy section, and Tohru made her way up to the front of the store. She noticed a few extra items on the way they might need -- though she made sure not to get any leeks. Stopping at the counter, she brought a coin out of her pocket and placed it in the newspaper dispenser.  
  
"Pardon me, but could you help us for a moment, miss?"  
  
"Sure, just a second," Tohru replied automatically. She grabbed the paper, and, opening her mouth, turned to ask what they needed, but hesitated at the strange sight before her eyes.  
  
There were two girls, one slightly younger and one older than herself. The younger had eyes the light-gray shade of a storm approaching, peering perceptively through slender rectangular glasses; her plume-like, chin-length hair was so dark it made her eyes look almost white in contrast, the effect heightened by the dark lashes framing them; though school had been out for some time now, she wore a dark gray uniform with white and red accents, complete with high white socks and a knee-length pleated skirt. This was rather unusual, but Tohru had, at least, seen it before. However, the other girl's appearance was even more peculiar: bright, honey-gold eyes seemed to capture the light and radiate it back in a zealous manner; a downpour of pallid, almost white, blonde hair fell the length of her shoulders and to her waist, with several tiny braids scattered throughout; her outfit was stylized traditionally, a dark blue yukata with golden ribbons swirling 'round tiny white flowers, and a golden obi tie. Tohru blinked several times in wonder before realizing that the two were talking.  
  
"What are you doing?" the white-blonde-haired girl's voice was like velvet over iron.  
  
"Asking directions."  
  
"What? I thought we were getting a snack! We're *not* lost!"  
  
"Well, we certainly aren't *finding* it."  
  
"Umm...?" Tohru said, uncertain as to whether she should stay or not.  
  
"Oh, yes!" the smaller girl said in a low yet firm voice, turning to her. "We need help with getting directions--"  
  
"That's not all you need help with."  
  
The younger girl glowered at the elder, whom in return stuck her tongue out. Tohru fought the urge to giggle -- they looked so comical when they fought, just like Yuki and Kyo. Tohru's eyes widened excitedly as a stray thought came to mind.  
  
"Are you two Sohmas?" she asked abruptly. //(A-N: fun fact- "Sohma" means "wear away/rub against grass" :-P)//  
  
Both of them turned and stared at her, taken aback.  
  
Tohru flushed slightly. "I mean...if you're not, it's okay, but I just thought that, well--"  
  
"How...how do you know us?" the younger asked, studying her quizzically.  
  
"I--"  
  
"Oh, wait!" the older girl snapped her fingers. "You must be Tohru Honda! You're practically famous among our family!"  
  
"Oh, so you *are* Sohmas!" Tohru smiled. "Yes, I'm Tohru Honda."  
  
"It's great to meet you, Tohru! I've heard lots about you from Ayame and Kagura." She smiled, too. "I am Hikari Yamamoto-Sohma, and this is my cousin--"  
  
"Chohko Sohma," the dark-haired girl said, suddenly shy. //(A-N: "Hikari" means "sunlight" and "Chohko" is "butterfly child")//  
  
"I'm so happy to be able to meet you!" Tohru said genuinely, bowing politely. "Were you maybe trying to find Shigure's house?"  
  
"How did you know?" Hikari said playfully. "Yes, we were--"  
  
"You!" The three turned, seeing Yuki standing there (with the milk), surprise clearly written on his face.  
  
"Yuki!" Tohru and Chohko said in unison.  
  
"Ahh, yes, it's *Yuki*," Hikari sighed in an annoyed. "How could I forget?"  
  
"I thought you said you'd never come back. What are you doing here?" Yuki's surprise was gone, leaving underlying irritation.  
  
Hikari stuck her tongue out at him. "Wouldn't *you* like to know!"  
  
"You're as immature as ever, I see."  
  
"Hey, are you trying to start something?" Hikari moved into a fighting stance.  
  
"You know I don't fight girls."  
  
"Why? Are you afraid you'd *lose* to one?"  
  
"Um..." Tohru asked Chohko uncertainly, "are they always like this?"  
  
"Practically," Chohko sighed, looking uncomfortable. "They've been like this since they were children."  
  
"But...they..." Tohru noticed several customers coming up to the front. "Um, excuse me...? Hikari...Yuki?"  
  
They both looked toward her. "Yes, Miss Honda?" said Yuki, as Hikari said, "What is it, Tohru?"  
  
"Maybe we should continue this at Shigure's house?" Tohru said. "Yuki, if you help me buy the groceries, Hikari and Chohko can wait for us by the door."  
  
Tohru and Yuki brought their items to the counter and made their purchase, and then the group sauntered down the road to Shigure's house.  
  
~/*/~  
  
//(A-N: Hello again! This chapter, as you can tell, is longer than the previous, though I'm not sure whether all of them from now on will be this long or not. I'm trying to keep the characters to their original personalities and mannerisms from the anime and manga, but it is proving rather difficult to do with only words as tools. Now, if I could only *draw*, I could make it a doujinshi...^^;  
  
Once again, Reviews of any shape, kind, form, and length are much welcome, as are ideas, advice, and criticism! Anyone who reviews this time will receive virtual Meron Souda [Melon Soda]!)//  
  
~/*/~ 


	3. Elucidation

//Subd!v!s!0n 3#// ~Elucidation~  
  
//(Listening to: "I Am" [Inuyasha 3rd opening] *A-N: usually the song I'm listening to reflects the mood the chapter is in, but this one doesn't quite match ^^; Oh well, I still love this song.)//  
  
~/*/~  
  
"Damn, I'm hungry," Kyo sat, head resting against his arm, at the dining room table. An unfilled bowl sat on the table beside him, and he vaguely wondered if that's what his stomach looked like--dry and empty.  
  
"Well, Tohru should be back soon," Shigure said, looking up from his writings. "Although I *do* wonder what is taking them so long..."  
  
"Shigure, Kyo! We're back!"  
  
"Finally," Kyo muttered.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" Shigure said as Tohru came through the door. "We were starting to think--"  
  
Just then, Hikari stepped through the door. Upon seeing Shigure, she gave a happy cry, and tackled him to the ground, much to the surprise of Tohru,  
  
"'Gure-san!" Hikari said delightedly, squeezing him snugly.  
  
"Ahh...'Kari-chan..." Shigure said, eyes swirling, "You've...returned..."  
  
*That's odd...he didn't transform!* Tohru thought, perplexed. *Wait! Does that mean...?*  
  
"What?!" Kyo stood suddenly, looking around and ready to run, a tic mark appearing. "That means... Damn it, where's Kagura?!"  
  
"Kagura's not here, silly," Hikari said, getting off of Shigure. "Today I'm just here with Chohko."  
  
"Oh, great, even better," Kyo said with a heavy sigh. "I'm leaving."  
  
"But...what about lunch?" Tohru asked.  
  
"I'll get something out." He slammed the screen door behind him.  
  
Yuki shifted with the supermarket bags in his arms. "If you don't mind, Miss Honda, I'll go put the groceries away, and then I'm going out, too."  
  
"Oh--okay! Thanks!"  
  
He exited as well, leaving Tohru, Chohko, Hikari, and a trampled-looking Shigure. Shigure finally sat up, heaving an almost comical sigh.  
  
"Is 'Gure-san alright?" Hikari asked brightly.  
  
"I do believe you've broken my back," he said, it as he spoke. "It was much easier on my health when you did it in high school."  
  
"When she *was* in high school?" Tohru said. "So, you aren't anymore? Are you going to college next year, then?"  
  
"Oh, no," Hikari said, laughing. "I just graduated from my senior year of college this month."  
  
"But...that means you're..."  
  
"Twenty-two," Shigure supplied.  
  
Tohru blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything by saying you looked really young, I only mean that you, um, it's just that I--"  
  
"No need to worry, Tohru," Shigure said brightly, "Kari *always* acts immature."  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Kari...you know that hurt, right?" Shigure said in a pained way, Kyo's empty bowl now resting on a large lump on his head. Hikari nodded, smiling playfully. Shigure sighed, and spoke once again to Tohru. "Hikari is the only one of us of her age: five years behind Hatori, Ayame, and I, but at least five years ahead of the rest. Though, as you can tell, she doesn't act her age at all." He took cover behind Tohru Hikari went after him again.  
  
"Heh," Tohru sweat-dropped and gave a weak laugh. *She really DOES act young... But I wonder...how old is Chohko?* She voiced the last part.  
  
"I am twelve," Chohko said, "and in my initial year of academia." At a blank look from Tohru and the others, she rolled her eyes and gave a sigh for the lack of aptitude among her peers. "I'm in my first year of high school."  
  
"But...how is that...?" Tohru found herself very confused about this small girl who possessed such a large vocabulary. *She's more than a year younger than Momiji and Hatsuharu, but she's in the same grade as them...?*  
  
"Chohko skipped a grade," said Shigure, when it was apparent that the young girl would not say anything else. "She goes to a private high school--not to mention she is usually very shy--so we don't see much of her. Which reminds me--" He looked at Hikari sternly. "Is there a particular reason you've come? It's been over a year since we've last seen you here."  
  
"Oh--no reason," Hikari's smile faded, but was back again in an instant; it seemed to Tohru, however, that it was strained. "I just needed a place to stay now that I'm out of college. And I had to take Chohko somewhere where we know people, so I thought that here was as good a place as any."  
  
"Oh, so will you be staying long?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Yep! For the whole summer!" Hikari smiled as Shigure sweat-dropped. "But Chohko will have to go to her cram school meetings every other day, though."  
  
"It's not cram school, it is an exceptionally difficult extra-curricular educational group," Chohko said, looking up past her glasses in such a way that she seemed to belong in a scholar's robe rather than her school uniform. "I didn't get to high school a year early by attending cram school. I get extra credit for next year if I my marks for the summer program are better than last school year's." She sighed sadly. "But I only missed three points on my final test last year, so I can miss just two to get my credit this time."  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes and Shigure chuckled at her tone, but Tohru was genuinely impressed.  
  
"That's amazing!" she said, smiling wondrously. "It's really great that you work so hard just to get good grades." She smiled. "I try to work hard in school, but I still don't get very good marks. It's really wonderful that you can do that."  
  
"Wel, it's not...I mean... Thank you," the young girl muttered. She blushed, suddenly shy again. "My class starts in two days, but the days are only half as long as usual."  
  
"Oh, good!" Tohru said. "That means there's more time for you to be here with us, or out having fun."  
  
Chohko kept her eyes down shyly. Hikari, however, grew enthusiastic.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" She grasped Tohru's hand happily. "We have to do lots of fun things together! Like shopping, going to the mall, eating out, watching movies, playing games..." She was soon lost in her own world, stars in her eyes.  
  
Tohru gave a small smile. "Well, this summer should prove to be very...interesting."  
  
~/*/~  
  
//(A-N: Yay, I actually got reviews! And they're *good* ^^!! Thanks everyone who reviewed: virtual Pocky and Meron Souda to everyone out there! Oh, and anyone who reviews this chapter gets free digital sake'!  
  
\\Review Responses:\\  
  
Sakura & Serpent Rayo: Thanks for the comments ^^! So, they're Kureno and Rin Sohma, eh? And, yeah, I -knew- that the anime left out some things, but I didn't think they'd leave out two whole characters -.-; I'm only up to the 2nd FB manga, so I'm completely ignorant to the rest ^^;  
  
Ookami Aya: Yep, I've heard ^^! But how much of the storyline are they involved in? I mean, they don't just randomly show up, say "hi", and are never seen again, do they? I don't think Takaya-san would do something like that, but you never know. -_-;; I've gotta get my hands on those Japanese mangas!!!   
  
Thanks! I pride myself in spell- & grammar-checking a zillion times a day--I can't stand not getting everything perfect ^^.   
  
About Hikari's name: True, the normal "hikari" means simply a general "light", but I used a different kanji than the usual hachigashira, nabebuta, and ninnyoh radicals (looks kinda like a floorless house with a chimney and two clouds if you're not familiar with kanji--and excuse the stupid metaphors if you are familiar ^^; ). For her name, I used a different kanji with the same pronunciation of "hikari", but this kanji consists of the hi (sun), wakanmuri, and kuruma (vehicle/wheel) radicals; it is used mostly for names, and means, all in all, "sunlight". Sorry for the long explanation ^^;; (God, how I wish I could combine Japanese & English on my computer T.T)  
  
Oh, and I decided that even though the Rooster and Horse characters already exist in the manga, I'm going to continue this 'fic, just to see what happens with it (not to mention, I've grown quite attached to my characters, and the idea is just too happy to pass up ^^). In fact, I'm really amazed that this 'fic came out the way it did! Most of my 'fics are either really angsty, or my main character dies at the end -.-; I'm glad I didn't decide to kill off these characters, though - I think Tohru would be sad if I did that ^^; So, just think of Hikari and Chohko as the anime equivalents to the manga Horse & Rooster!)// 


End file.
